


Reddened Hue

by TwistedViolets



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Childhood Setting, Klaus & Ben being besties, Klaus centric, Pre-Canon, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Vampire AU, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedViolets/pseuds/TwistedViolets
Summary: Klaus is a vampire and maybe he’s let it go to his head. Just a little bit he’ll admit but that’s beside the point. He’s still excited to watch his sister play the violin in a musical talent show.His human sister that is.





	Reddened Hue

Klaus often enjoyed the influx of nanny's that would come and go throughout the first part of his life. He liked drinking blood from a warm body and learning things about the outside world from their perspective. The rush of memories received from a single drop of blood was always overwhelming and sometimes he enjoyed spooking the women with the things he learned.

Of course, despite how it sounds it wasn't his fault that they stopped receiving nannies. 

He'll always believe with ninety percent of his heart that it was Five's fault. The cocky pureblood always thought he knew everything about drinking blood but that always led him to drink too much. It was probably too much of a hassle for his father to keep hiring nannies if they never stayed not to mention it was hard to find ones comfortable with being a walking blood bag.

His mother is a good substitute but despite all of her efforts to replace the warm-blooded caretakers she just couldn't. She had of course been made with them in mind but the blood that flowed their her veins came from an actual blood bag and was always on the cold side. Not to mention that if he bit too deep he'd hit hard metal which gave him fang aches on many occasions.

His father doesn't care about the small things that make feeding unappealing. He never complained because he'd probably be starved until he learned to appreciate it. His father is a strict man and a human to boot. 

He can't understand.

Feeding daily got rid of those nasty blood cravings. It's hard to drink blood when you can't stand its taste or texture. It's even harder when the source is somehow colder than a non-living being.

His siblings don't talk about it. They have never liked talking about other living breathing things as blood bags. Of course, Reginald pounded this mindset into them after all they wouldn't make a good impression on the human population if they attacked the audience.

The Umbrella Academy- a group of vigilante vampires who's goals consist of saving lives, doing what law enforcement won't, and most of all bridging the gap between humans and vampires.

————————————————————

"Boo!" Klaus puts his hands on Vanya's back and watches as she jumps in her skin. He pulls his hands back and chuckles while she turns to give him her trademark wide-eyed stare.

"Don't do that! One of these days you are really going to give me a heart attack!" Vanya presses a hand against her chest but even through it he can hear her human heart beating erratically against her rib cage. 

It's a shame she never did grow fangs but that's a chance Reginald took when he adopted a baby born from sin. Human and vampires haven't always been allowed to mix due to things like this. Even so, she's still super adorable and her kindness makes up for most of her human faults like a short life span.

Honestly, he's always thought the only vampire trait she inherited is her pale skin.

He rolls his eyes and lets his laughter fade away. "Don't worry so much. Five wouldn't let you die like that. He'd swoop in and give you his blood like the show off he is." Her face tints that nice shade of pink and she turns away.

"He'd do that for anyone. I'm not special." True but that's beyond the point. Five practically rubs his pureblood in everybody's face. Big deal his teleportation ability is the real money winner...at least it's better than talking to dead people.

He'd know. Out of all the powers he could have received he got the short stick. Sometimes he wishes he could blame his bloodline but Reginald had only ever told him one thing about his parents. 

They were vampires.

Reginald loves keeping all the secrets, doesn't he? What about his grandma? His grandpa? Which one of his generations tainted his bloodline with human blood? Someday he'd love to know. 

Klaus shrugs his shoulders and flashes a envelope at her, the main reason he even sought her out. It's not like he makes it his duty to scare her each and every waking moment but it never seems to get old. He'd like to get out of her room so he's doesn't carry her human scent with him.

He's on a diet thank you very much.

"Father asked me to give this to you." He extends his hand and gestured for her to take the letter. "It's from Dazzling Orchestra studios-" Her eyes light up and before he even got a chance to continue she snagged the envelope. She proceeds to open it and read the contents in silence.

"So um... like I was saying, Even if he didn't tell me I'd know it is for you. I don't think anyone else has a musical bone in their body." He doesn't know if she's even listening now. It might be time to call it quits and get going.

He goes to leave but sees the sparkle in her eyes. "I got in!" She presses the letter against her chest and smiles. He opens his mouth to reply, offer some-sort of praise but he's cut off by Five.

"Only because I helped you write your audition letter." Five smirks at the doorway before walking in and placing a hand on her head. "Good job."

Klaus wants to gag but he doesn't because he's polite. She got entrance to a musical talent competition, not the actual orchestra. So maybe it's a big accomplishment to her but there were almost fifty open slots. She was bound to get in, winning is the hardest part.

Actually, the hardest part was probably convincing Reginald to let her try. Unless she wins he doubts his father will ever let her do it again. He probably thought she'd never get in and as such let her apply thinking he wouldn't have to deal with it.

Now his father has to take her and her many siblings because support is very important. It'd be a shame if the public didn't think Reginald cared about his children. 

Klaus is definitely going and not just because he won't have a choice. The outside world is too great to pass up.

————————————————————

"Which suit looks better?" He flashes them at Ben who looks at him with indifference. He isn't impressed by Klaus's humor. 

"They're literally the same suit."

"I know right? Father has a great eye for our clothing doesn't he?" He throws one on his bed and places the other one back in his closet. He starts switching out his pajamas for the suit all the while letting his mouth run. "I'm so ready to walk in the sunlight and get all that vitamin D." The suit is stuffy but it's not like he needs to breathe. "I don't even have to worry about getting those pesky sunburns."

"Klaus." Ben groans after he's too gotten in his suit. "Please stop talking."

"Oh you know I've got the sweetest voice." He pats down his suit. "I could probably sing a baby to sleep."

"I feel bad for Allison and Five already. You don't know how glad I am I don't have to sit next to you." Ben informs him before walking out of the room. If Klaus's heart beat like the conventional humans he might have felt it stop. Ben has too many cruel bones. 

Klaus throws their clothes in the hamper before following behind his brother.

They make their way to the grand hall where Luther, Allison, and Five is already standing in their place. They join them while they wait for the last members of their little group. Vanya who rarely left the house and his father who rarely wasn't counting how many minutes too long it took them to get ready.

He clenches his teeth when a strand of his hair is pulled. He turns his head expecting to Diego to do something that bratty only to see Grace. "Sorry, darling. You have many knots in your hair. Didn't you brush it?" His mother runs her finger through his hair and he doesn't complain about the minimalist pain.

"I forgot."

His mother hums and continues brushing out his unruly hair until his father returns with Vanya in tow. Grace steps away and goes to start her daily rounds of cleaning. Vanya is almost glowing and she holds her violin case against her with pride.

His father's speech is short and his grey hairs are ever so much grayer. Oh, the woes of being human.

"This is a public event and I do expect you all to be on your best behavior." 

They always are because despite his father's human nature he can cook up some of the most monstrous punishments you can even think of. He shivers just thinking about it.

They walk out of the house nice and slow. All of their backs straight and presentable. Manners are important even when nobody is around to see them. 

They pile into a limousine and sit according to their numbers. The ride is supposed to be quiet with only the sound of boredom. Most of the time though the lack of sound is too eerie. Even for Reginald, so small talk is allowed.

The 'small talk' is supposed to be had at literal whispering levels and most of the time nobody really speaks. Just one small mistake of speaking a tiny bit too loud and you might need to kiss your free time away. Of course, Klaus always takes advantage of this glowing opportunity.

He can irritate his siblings for a full hour without being yelled at.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off a weird dream I had the other night. I tried to smooth it out some so that it flowed better. It’s mainly fluff until the third chapter.
> 
> Also I had an actual good summary but ended up caning it because I wanted to use it for a different Vamp Au Fic. I’m more excited for that one but I decided to write this one first due to it being miles shorter.
> 
> In any case I hope you enjoy :)


End file.
